How to Propose to a Girl
by Kimkizna
Summary: Brooklyn, Kai, and Tyson are ready to propose to their girlfriends. Each proposal is different but what each one has in common is the profound love between each couple. This is the first part of a love trilogy. BrooklynxOC, KaixOC, and TysonxHilary


_Me: Salut Tout Le Monde!! ( Hello Everybody!) Sorry, about the long wait for The Angels and the Christmas story. I just haven't exactly been in the mood to type lately. And now I am, but for another story. This will be a oneshot and part of a trilogy I'm planning. I'm calling this project Beyblade Love Trilogy. In this project, my character will be paired with Brooklyn-kun. And my friend Alek-san will be with Kai-kun.  
_

_Kai: Who are you thanking...? (Leaning against the wall)_

_Me: Thank you so much for writing this with me Alek-san! And I of course do not own her character!_

_Brooklyn: (enters) So this is what its like in an Author's note...(smiling)_

_Me: Brooklyn-kun!! (glomps him)_

_Brooklyn: Why Hello Kizna-chan! (hugs her back)_

_Kai: While the two lovebirds hug, I'll do the disclaimer. (sighs) Kimkizna does not own beyblade or the character, Alek_

_Me: I Hope You Guys Enjoy And Don't Forget To Review!!_

_Warning:_ _Might be an extreme amount of lovey-dovey-ness_

**How to Propose to a Girl**

On one side of the park, was a girl with long blond hair and turquoise eyes, sitting under a tree leaning against it. In her hands were a sketch pad and a pencil. doodling aimlessly. On the other side of the park, under another tree, lay a girl with brown eyes with her brown hair sprawled next to her on the ground. One of them, waiting for her boyfriend, and the other lying on the ground beside her boyfriend.

"Hmmmmm Maybe I should...," pondered Alek, her blond hair ruffled by the breeze. "Give him a bubble? No That's Wrong!" Then she vigorously erased the sketch on her paper. She closed the book and laid it beside her bag, placing her pencil in it as well. "I Give Up!" she exclaimed, leaning against the tree.

Kai walked up to the tree, finding Alek under the shade. "There she is," he said softly to himself. He crept up to his girlfriend, holding a hand against the tree. "There you are, Alek. Now what are you doing?"

Alek quickly turned around, surprised and startled to see her boyfriend looking down on her. "Hey," she said simply. "Just sketching, a lot that's going to do me now." She sighed with a sweatdrop. "Where were you?"

"Training the guys, giving Tyson 10 laps, just looking for you and talking on my cell," he said, sitting next to her leaning against the tree as well. "Nothing important."

"Oh," Alek said simply. Then Kai laid down on the grass, laying his head against the base of the tree, his arms resting behind his head.

* * *

_On the other side of the park_

Kizna lay on the soft tickly grass, next to Brooklyn. He had a smile on his face and with closed eyes, sighing contently. He had his arm around Kizna's shoulder and smiled when she snuggled closer to him. His arm around her tightened slightly.

"It's nice out...isn't it?" he asked as a warm breeze skipped over them.

"Yeah," she replied softly, looking up at him with a soft smile. He gave her a smile back.

"Say..." Brooklyn said out of the blue. "Why don't we go do something? Like get an ice cream? My treat." He sat up, bringing his knee up, resting his hand on it, while the other hand was on the ground supporting him. He looked down smiling at her playfully.

"You don't have to pay," she said smiling up at him. "But an ice cream does sound good right now." She leaned up pecking his cheek playfully. Brooklyn chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her hair. He stood up, helping her get up as well.

"I don't mind" he said simply.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking up at him, taking his hand. "Because I don't mind paying."

"No, I don't mind," he said simply, not wanting to argue with her and gave her a smile. His smile gleamed in the sun's rays, like an angel that just descended from heaven. He held her hand firmly in his and off they went down the cement walkway.

* * *

_With Alek and Kai_

Alek turned her head to the left, and saw Kai relaxing in the shade with his eyes closed. 'Oooohhhhh A model for me,' she thought happily in her head. She quietly got out her sketch book as he lay relaxing. She opened the book and started sketching the outline of Kai's relaxed figure. 'Always count on Kai to be my best model...he's so cool and debonair,' she thought glancing to the sideways and back to her sketchbook.

Kai smirked when he heard the sketch marks coming from her pencil. He also felt that she would take quick glances to the side, so it wouldn't be obvious to him. However, she couldn't exactly hide her movements well, because every time she glanced at him and back to her paper, her hair would move, causing a slight gust.

Alek continue moving her pencil along the surface, but mentally sighed. 'This background doesn't seem to suit a person like him...that tree isn't doing him any justice...' she thought, taking another glance over at Kai, thankful he still didn't notice her sketching.

Kai opened one eye, averting its gaze over to her.

"You know," he started. "You can draw me. You don't have to keep glancing to the side. Besides...that's bad for your eyes, you know."

She looked up a bit and cocked a smile. "Who said I wasn't. And that tree isn't doing you much justice."

He smirked, and opened his other eye and turned his head towards her. "What do you mean _isn't doing me much justice_?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's old and rotting and takes away your youth. Now Don't Move, I'm Almost Done With The Outline." With that said she poked her finger at him.

Kai just chuckled and moved his head to its original position and laid there in pure tranquility.

* * *

_With Kizna and Brooklyn_

She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked, hand-in-hand. But their relaxing silence was interrupted by his voice.

"Are you happy...?" he asked simply, looking down at her. "You know, with your life here?" His warm prescense by her side.

Kizna had no idea where he was getting at, but answered with a smile. "Of course...because I have you," she said lovingly.

He laughed lightly at her sudden comment, but not out of mockery, but feeling touched. He held onto her hand as they drew closer to the ice cream parlor. He smiled as the sun shined down on them. Brooklyn loved spring's day, just laying about and enjoying everything with the one person he could feel compatible with. This thought brought a warm feeling as well as a warm smile. "Did you want to do something afterwards?"

She simply shook her head with a smile. "I'm fine. What would you like to do?"

"Whatever you want," he replied with a smile. They reached the parlor, and Brooklyn opened the door, holding it for her. She went inside and gave a kind thank you to him. Then her eyes widened in excitement and rushed to see all the flavors. "There's so many, Brooklyn-kun!" she smiled up at him.

He smiled and walked over, placing a hand on her head. "Pick whatever you want." She looked up at him surprised.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. He smiled his everyday smile and nodded at her for the go ahead. It was her day to spoiled. "It doesn't matter what it is."

Kizna smiled brightly and jumped up and hugged him. "Merci Beaucoup Mon Cher," she piped happily as she pecked his cheek once more. She hopped down from her hug and went to go choose the flavors she desired.

He just smiled and relaxed at her sudden upbeat appeal and looked over the flavors himself, not really sure what he himself wanted.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Can I have Strawberry please?" she asked just to make sure.

"Of course, I said anything," he smiled as he got his wallet out from his jacket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, ready to pay after ordering to the lady. He decided with his favorite: chocolate.

His girlfriend merely stood patiently next to him as he was ordering. She felt completely blessed to have a kind loving boyfriend like Brooklyn. She didn't think she could love another as much as she loved him.

"Here you are," said the lady behind the counter. She handed Kizna her cone and handed Brooklyn his. He had already paid for it and left a tip behind and thanked her with a nodd and a smile.

He turned to Kizna and took her and walked out, while eating his chocolate delight, while she ate her own strawberry delight.

* * *

_With Alek and Kai_

After a few minutes of listening to Alek's pencil, Kai just had to ask. "Are you done yet?" he asked with a chuckle, never moving an inch from his spot.

"Almost," she replied, her eyes glanced over the lines erasing whatever needed to be erased and finished the last touches. "Not bad...kinda different from my other stuff." A small smile of pride hindered the smile some what.

"Can I see myself yet?" he asked turning his eyes toward her.

"If you want to."

She turned the clipboard over and held it out for him to take a look at. "I'll probably fix it up though, and throw it on the computer later." She smiled nervously a bit and hunched sticking her tongue out a bit playfully.

Kai just stared at yet another piece of art by his girlfriend. Her drawings and paintings are always the same: beautiful, amazing, and meaningful. He smirked and handed the clipboard back to her.

"It looks perfect. Just like your other ones," he complimented honestly to her.

"Thanks," she smiled back at him. "So what were you planning on doing today? Train more?" She took her latest clipboard back once he was finished and closed the cover of it placing it on the ground beside her.

He just shrugged. "Nah...already had a lot of fun watching Tyson suffer though. How about a movie?" he suggested.

She agreed with a simple sure. Gathering her things and shoving them all into her carry bag and got up and stood there waiting for him. "What movie did you feel like?"

He got off from his spot and brushed the dirt off of his pants. He thought about it for a moment before replying, "Have you watched "August Rush? I heard its an inspiring movie."

"Nope. Haven't seen it. I don't go to movies often," she said, smiling nervously. She hated the thought of being in crowds; it just drove her insane just to be in a small one. "Did you want to go to that one? Robin Williams is an awesome actor."

"Yeah...sure let's go," he said simply. He started to go down the hill before he stopped and turned back to extend his hand to her. "Shall we go? And if you feel nervous at all, just stay close to me okay? I don't want you lost in the crowd..." He gave her his signature crooked smirk.

She winced a bit, knowing she would get lost so easily in places and took his hand in hers. "Alright, but if I get lost, I'm hiding in the ladies' room." She walked with with, placing her carry bag behind her so it didn't get in the way of their walk.

Kai couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "Well at least I'll know where to find you," he said walking straight ahead, while his eyes looked down at her.

"I highly doubt you'd want to go into the ladies' room," she said in a matter-of-factly tone. "You might get hit with purses." The thought nearly made her laugh at the thought.

Her boyfriend couldn't help but chuckle at the truth. "That would most likely happen." He continued to lead her down the sidewalk and out of the park to go to the movie theaters. Every now then he couldn't but get a quick peek to the side of her beauty.

"So I heard Tala was coming down to stay with you about some business?" she looked over a bit after snapping out of her zoned out world for a while.

"Yeah...I just hope he doesn't drink too much again...," he said shaking his head at the "fond" memories.

"Yea, that was really weird," she said thinking about Tala's drinking habits. "I never knew he could undress that fast." The thought of that incident made her instantly draw her free hand to her mouth to stop herself from breaking down into laughter, which would probably go on for hours.

A smirk plastered itself back on his face as he started to patting Alek's back. "C'mon. I don't want you to die on me to the movies."

Her laughter just kept going.

"Don't turn into a Max," he teased.

"Sorry, it was just so funny, yet disturbing at the same time," she laughed. Short laughs still came through her mouth as she tried thinking of something else. "So did you want me to pay for the movie? I mean you paid the last few times."

"Nah...," he said grabbing her hand again. "What type of boyfriend would I be, if I didn't pay for my girlfriend." He gave her one of his smirks. "Now we better get going if we want to catch the movie."

"Yeah...but what kind of girlfriend would I be letting my boyfriend pay all the time," she admitted. She wanted to at least pay him back for all the other times he's paid for them before.

They finally reached the front of the theater and got into line. This was Kai's cue to pull out his wallet and starting going through the bills he had.

"I'll pay," Alek said, placing a hand on his wrist, trying to tell him to put his wallet back. Then she took out her own 20 dollar bill from her bag.

"That isn't necessary, Alek," he said trying to keep his wallet out, his gaze on her.

"Really. It's fine," she smiled and walked over getting the two tickets and walked back over handing him one.

He just looked at her, and then smirked once more. "You really are something...you know that?" he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I try," she said, rolling her eyes a bit, smirking at him. Then they handed both of their tickets to the guy, to rip their tickets, indicating that they had bought their tickets. "So what did you want to eat?"

"This time I'm paying young lady," he said authoritatively. "And I'm going to get some nachos and a coke. What about you?" He took his black leather wallet back out once more.

She sighed, knowing he was too stubborn, but she could relate in more ways to be being stubborn. "I'll have the same, but extra cheese and diet coke if you don't mind," she piped happily.

"Alright," he replied. He went up to the counter and ordered two nachos, one with extra cheese, and a coke and a diet coke. After a few minutes, he came back holding two dishes of nachos and the drinks. "Here," he said handing Alek her order.

She immediately grabbed it quickly so he didn't have to craddle the food at once. "Thanks," she smiled at him. Then she went over to the counter holding the condiments, then immediately started loading jalepenos all over her nachos, and smiled nearly drooling.

"You sure you want all of those jalapenos on there Alek?" he asked, sweat dropping at her, as she kept piling on the peppers. He waited casually next to her by the counter.

"Yea, spicy food makes you not gain weight, and besides, they're so good," she said, idolizing the nachos now perfection. Then she picked them up, along with her drink and went with him into the movie theater.

Kai walked with her, then he found the correct theater for their movie. He held the door open for her. "Ladies first," he said politely.

"Aww not many guys do that nowadays," she smiled and walked through using her foot to hold the door for him since his hands were tied up at the moment a bit.

"Thanks," he whispered, so he didn't disturb the crowd that was getting situated in the theater. "Go ahead and pick where you want to sit. Just not too close, I don't want a headache..."

"Naw, I hate sitting close anyways," she said hurrying up the stairs but not too fast. She picked the near middle, but put her drink in the holder on the seat nearest to the aisle and stood up to let him pass by.

"Thanks Alek," he thanked, taking he seat on her right. "Ahhh perfect." The he put his own drink in the drink holder.

They both sat in silence, waiting for the opening credits to start, afterall, it wouldn't start for another thirty minutes.

* * *

_With Kizna and Brooklyn_

Kizna gladly took Brooklyn's hand, while using her other to hold her ice cream cone in order to eat. "This is so good! How's yours Brooklyn-kun?"

"It's very...chocolatie," he concluded, laughing a bit, while not trying to spill any of the chocolate on his white jacket. It would have stained and been a real pain to get a stain like that out.

She couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend. "Well it is chocolate," she sated, taking a napkin out of her purse and handed it to Brooklyn.

"Thanks," he smiled and took the napkin, thankful for her thinking ahead. "Would you like to go to the park? I heard the swans are there today."

Kizna just nodded, without thinking , at his suggestion, still licking her ice cream.

He couldn't help but laugh at her simple-minded-ness. "Or maybe the zoo? I heard they built a new butterfly exhibit," he asked, liking his ice cream, savoring the chocolatie-goodness again.

"Can we?" she asked perking up immediately. "Is it alright if we go to the zoo?"

"Why not? I like nature just as much as the next person," he smiled own at her. "Besides, I think it would be fun spending time with you there."

Kizna's smile just grew even more and blushed at his last comment. But she couldn't help but feel so happy about how the day was turning out, like nothing would ruin this day. "Let's go then." She said, tugging on his arm playfully.

"Alright," he smiled. He finished his cone and dabbed the napkin on his lips getting the chocolate off and headed to the train station with her.

Kizna finished her cone a few minutes later. She started rummaging though her purse and pockets for a napkin as they continued to walk. "I thought I had another one," she said.

He stopped and leaned over kissing her lips, tasting the leftover taste from the ice cream and smirked a bit. "Don't worry about it," he said simply

She immediately blushed scarlet and stared, shocked at Brooklyn.

He smiled carefreely, as if it was just a simple kiss and took her hand, leading her onto the platform to wait for the train.

She stood beside him, still blushing at Brooklyn's so-called "simple kiss". She did enjoy it, but it was so sudden that it was soft of a shock to her system. She looked up at with curious eyes, and that blush still lingering on her cheeks.

He leaned over not seeing the train coming in the distance and went back over to her and blinked a bit. "Your blushing," he said as a statement rather than a question. His eyes full of worry.

She just blushed even more. "Of course I'm blushing...You just kissed me and acted like my napkin. I've never had that happen to me.." She looked away embarrassedly.

"Oh alright. I just wouldn't want to upset you...," his voice drifting away a bit, remembering 2 years ago and what he did, causing people to walk away from him. The last thing he wanted was someone to drift away from him again He then looked up and smiled. "Well if you're sure it's alright."

She couldn't help but smile into worried eyes. "Of course it's alright. " She stood up on her tip toes and leaned in and kissed him on the lips

His body relaxed and hugged her, not wanting to let go. " I love you...," he smiled softly, but almost sadly. His mind wouldn't let go of the past of loneliness, as hard as he wanted to.

Kizna relaxed into the kiss and his arms. "I love you too...," she smiled contently.

* * *

_With Hilary and Tyson_

Hilary walked through the aisles and aisles of costumes at the costume shop. She and her boyfriend, Tyson, were here to pick up the costumes they were going to wear for the "surprise" later tonight.

She couldn't help but be intrigued at the rows of intricate and almost life like costumes. It felt as though one of them was going to pop up.

A shadow out of nowhere popped up and grabbed Hilary behind and touched her neck with his cold fangs. "I want your blood," he whispered coldly into her ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Hilary as she pushed him away and ran down the aisle. She stopped as soon as she heard a loud laugh coming from behind her.

She turned around to see Tyson laughing his ass off as he took off the Count Dracula cape and accessories. Then he pulled out the plastic white fangs out of his mouth. "Scared ya didn't I?" he grinned widely at her.

"That Was Sooooooo Uncalled For Tyson!" she pouted, crossing her arms.

He couldn't but let out another laugh because she just looked so cute when she would pout. He put the costume back on the rack and walked up to her to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" he asked sincerely.

"If you weren't my boyfriend, whom I love so dearly for my whole life, there would be a Tyson-shaped hole in the wall," she giggled, smiling at him.

"I'm glad I'm forgiven," he smiled at her. Then the owner of the shop called them over to give them their order. They looked at the costumes to make sure everything was in order. They paid the payment to the owner and promised him that they weren't going to get anything damaged.

Then Tyson took the order in one arm and took Hilary's hand in his other hand, and they left the shop and walked hand in hand back to Tyson's car.

Once they were inside, they drove off to where they were supposed to meet the others for the surprise.

* * *

_With Alek and Kai_

As Alek sat next to Kai, she couldn't help but start a conversation, the silence between them sort of bothering her. "Soooo you graduated high school in two days, how does it feel?" she tilted her head, cracking a smirk while sinking a bit into her chair finding it rather comfy.

"Not that hard actually," he admitted. He took a sip of his soda and bit into one his nachos. "Learned all the stuff at the abbey and from that damn grandfather of mine."

"Well you went to school at least," she smiled nervously. "I never really got the chance to. And it's a little late now..I'm too old." She sneered at the thought of the word "old".

"You're not old," he said, contradicting her. He wrapped a loving arm around her. "If you ever need it, I can tutor you so you can take the high school exam."

"Really?" she sprang up excitedly. "I've always wanted to know what schools like. Are people nice?"

Kai couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her excitement. She was like a little kid asking questions about everything in the world. "It depends on which people you choose to hang out with. But if you decide to go to school, I'll be with you the whole time. We can start the lessons tomorrow if you want."

"Okay," she smiled a bit at him. Then she sat back against the comfy chair and nibbled on her nachos, but mostly the cheese as she waited for the movie to start.

"Shhhh," he teased. "The movie's going to start." Then on cue, the lights dimmed and the previews were viewed and the movie started.

* * *

_With Kizna and Brooklyn_

Brooklyn heard the train coming and moved Kizna away from the edge a bit, waiting for the long silver train to come to a complete stop.

Kizna clung onto Brooklyn, not wanting to get to close the edge. The wind from the train coming in, blowing her hair around in the wind.

He pressed the button with the doors opening and stepped in and sat down with her. "I can't wait until summer." He glanced out the window and smiled.

Kizna couldn't help but tilt her head curiously at him. "What's in the summer time?"

"A lot of things. The flowers come out, it's nice and sunny," he smiled and looked at her. "And you can go to the beach and do a lot of things. It's my favorite season." His smile was far too amazing to be out in the open, it should really be in a photo shoot.

Her heart would always stop for a moment whenever he smiled at her, but she was happy that she was the one receiving his breathe-taking smiles. "Yeah...that's always nice. Then there's the fireworks for the 4th of July, and the summer festival." She smiled back at him herself. "And of course, no school. All the time to spend with you."

"How did you do this year?" he asked curiously. He knew she didn't like school because of the tremendous amounts of work bestowed upon her. He met her in school when he was a junior and she was just a freshman. He and Kizna were only two years apart, but they were deeply in love.

"I did fine," she sighed. "I dunno how, but I've managed to keep a B average throughout the year." She leaned against his shoulder and yawned sleepily. She would always get sleepy when she would get into a car or moving transportation of some sort.

"That's good. Your grades are perfect like always, or close to perfect." A smile peeled over his lips as he placed an arm around her. "So what grade are you going into next year?"

"12th...," she let out another yawn. "I heard it's not as bad as 11th grade." Her eyes started to droop slightly.

"I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors again.. And I'm positive your friend Kai could help you. He did go to prep school, so he should be a wiz. And I could try helping you as well," he said kindly towards her. He smiled and kissed the side of her head smelling the enriching scent from the strawberry shampoo she used.

She smiled softly, while a blush was slowly making its way up her cheeks. She leaned her head against his shoulder eve more. "I'm sure if I need any help, I'll go to you or Kai. You two are the smartest guys I know." She beamed up at him.

He smiled back at her. "That's good, but I think Kai would be a much better help than me. I'm not very educated," he laughed a bit.

"Now you're being far too modest," she said matter-of-factly. " I say you're quite educated. And with you there, you give me a very good reason to keep up in school. "

"I'm only looking out for your interest," he said patting her head. He looked out the windows and stood up seeing that they were near their destination and stop. He stood up pulling her with him and held her hand and waited by the doors.

* * *

_With Hilary and Tyson_

"These are great!" exclaimed Tyson as he examined the items placed on top of the counter. "They look so real too! And they've been prepared properly right?"

"Yup!" grinned the worker behind the glass counter. "We've made them exactly according to your order."

"Thanks a lot," grinned Tyson as he paid the man. He grabbed the bag full of merchandise and went in search of Hilary until he heard a crash and saw her under a pile of boxes. "Hilary...and you tell me I'm clumsy..." He sighed and helped her out of the mess.

"I didn't see them...," she pouted when she accepted his help.

"You gotta be more careful," he said to her like she was a little child.

"Sorry...," she said looking away embarrassedly. Tyson took his chance and leaned over to peck her on the cheek. "Forgiven." Then he casually walked out of the store they were in so they may go and grab a snack.

She instantly blushed and ran after him. "H-hey!!," she yelled. "What was that for?!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "I don't understand what you mean."

"You're Hopeless!!" she shouted in frustration.

"C'mon. You know you love me," he grinned smugly at her. She did have to admit that she just couldn't resist him.

She just sighed. Hilary never could figure out what attracted her to him. I guess the world may never know really. "I still can't figure out why I even love you in the first place," she shrugged as she walked to the closet smoothie joint.

Tyson just laughed as he followed her to go get some smoothies. He stuffed his hands into his pocket, and in his left one, he fingered the object sitting in his pocket.

* * *

_With Alek and Kai_

Alek sipped her soda after eating several of her nachos. They were half way through the movie already and she thought it wasn't bad acting, but it was more sappy than she thought.

Kai simply watched the movie intently while finishing the rest of his nachos.

Then Alek leaned over and whispered to him, so that nobody can hear her but him. "I'm gonna go use the restroom." She thought she drank too much soda and got up trying not to disturb the other people and skipped a bit down the stairs.

He nodded and continued to watch the movie, waiting for her to come back.

She went out the doors and saw a fountain and to get some water, dying for it. Then she sat down on the bench for a bit since the loud sounds of the movie were giving her a bit of a headache and sighed a bit.

Kai was starting to get worried when Alek didn't come back yet. So he left his seat and went outside to see her sitting on the bench.

She felt that she wasn't alone now and looked up to see Kai. "Sorry, I just had to sit out here for a bit," she smiled nervously hoping he didn't think she was trying to neglect him whatsoever.

"It's okay...," he said reassuringly, sitting next to her. "You probably got a headache didn't you?"

"I just haven't been to a movie for years," she admitted embarrassedly. "So the loud sound kinda bothers me off and on. You don't have to miss it on my account." She smiled up at him to show him that she meant it.

Kai then started rumaging through his pocket and found what she needed.

"Here," he said simply as he handed her some earplugs. "These might help you during the movie."

She stared at his hand incredulously. "You carry earplugs in your pocket? Now wonder you're able to zone Tyson and Max out," she laughed finding it quite amusing.

"Well when they're as loud as they are, you need something to tune them out," he said simply. "And Hilary puts on way too loud music. Now c'mon, let's back to the movie." He extended his hand out for her waiting for her to get up.

She replied with a simple "Kay." and took his hand, standing up and heading back to the movie and walked in trying to be quiet and went back to their seats and sat down.

Kai then leaned over and whispered into her ear, "It's best you put on those earplugs now.."

She nodded a bit and put them in feeling a little awkward wearing them but got used to it eventually.

He wrapped an arm around her during the movie and enjoyed every minute of it because she was here with him.

Alek sighed a bit and moved a bit getting more comfortable leaning on him a bit knowing she'd have to try staying awake and not get _too_ comfortable, but enjoyed every split second with him as well.

He smirked softly and laid his head on hers and continued watching the movie.

* * *

_With Hilary and Tyson_

After they had gotten their drinks and snacks, Hilary dragged Tyson through numerous stores and bought several items, forcing poor Tyson to carry them all.

"A shopping spree day is always a good day!" cheered Hilary as she skipping down the sidewalk.

"Jeez Hilary! What did you buy?" complained Tyson as he carried about 4 bags per hand. "Rocks?"

"No silly," she said waving her hand at him. "Shoes, dresses, jeans, and a little something for us."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously. Then she skipped back to him and started to rummage through bags. Then she pulled out a silver dog-tag. It had a dragon engraved on the front, with a heart in the corner.

"Read the back go on," she urged him, as she shoved the jewelery into his hand. Tyson took it and held it close to his eyes.

"Dragon and Hilary, your two greatest loves" was engraved on the back.

Tyson was just speechless. He never thought in the world that she would remember the saying that he told her when he first asked her to date him. He put the bags down on the ground gently and embraced her, burying his face in her hair. "Thank you Hilary...this is probably the best gift I've ever received besides Dragoon...," he said softly.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad...," she beamed. Then she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Then she walked over to the pile of bags and picked up 4 of them.

"Let's go meet the others shall we?" she asked smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and picked up the remaining bags and took her hand while they walked off to meet the others.

* * *

_With Kizna and Brooklyn_

Kizna clung onto his hand as he led her off the train. She used her free hand to cover her mouth while she let out a huge yawn. "Can't believe I didn't fall asleep..."

"Why so tired?" he glanced at her and opened the door leading her out of the station. He led her outside and they started walking away from the station towards the zoo which was only a few minutes away from the train station.

She replied with another yawn. "It's a habit. If I get in a car or any other type of transportation, I instantly grow sleepy." She rubbed her eyes as Brooklyn still held her hand while they were walking.

He smiled and kept walking down the concrete path with some trees on the sides giving them plenty of shade. And some flower petals fell to the path below their feet and this just gave them an air of peace.

But he interrupted their moment of peace. "Kiz-chan?" he asked sweetly. There was something on his mind that he was always curious about since the day they started going out.

"Hmmm?" she asked looking up at him. "What is it?"

"Why did you choose me over Kai?" he asked curiously. "He is 10 times better me. So why me over him?" He waited for her answer intently.

"Well why did you choose me rather than Alek-san?" she asked with a giggle. "She is far more beautiful and talented than me. So why did you chose me?"

He just had to laugh at her simple words and her comeback at his question. "Touché sweetheart. But really...why did you choose me out of so many other possibilities?"

She took a moment to think about it, but answered him with a smile. "That's a secret. But in a nutshell, it's because you make my heart happy."

His facial expression softened and he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "And I chose you because your smile always brightens my day," he said softly to her.

She blushed softly but she smiled up at him nonetheless. They kept walking until they reached the front entrance of the zoo. Brooklyn noted how little people were here today.

"Well at least we won't have to deal with a crowd," he said glancing around, almost wanting to count how many people were there. He walked over to the ticket booth and paid for both tickets to get inside and tugged her playfully into the gates. "So where did you want to go first?"

When she finally got the sleepiness out of her system, excitement replaced it was rushing through her system and could be plainly seen on her face. "I Don't Know! I've Never Been To The Zoo Before! Where do you suggest we should go first?" she asked like a little kid.

"Hmmm... we could go see the wolves or the tigers? It's up to you," he suggested smiling a bit.

"Let's go see the tigers!" she piped happily. He smiled as he lead her through the path to wherever her heart desired.

* * *

_With Alek and Kai_

Her moments with Kai was rather getting to her and she fell losely over the arm of the chair, nearly falling asleep feeling _too_ relaxed from his warmth and the scent of his cologne. He wore the brand she loved and it drove her insane.

He started to stroke Alek's hair when he felt her almost relaxing completely on the arm rest. Then he gently lifted her up and pulled the arm reset back and allowed her to rest in his lap.

The movie skipped her mind and she laid lightly on his lap falling at ease knowing she'd feel guilty later for missing most of the movie, but he was more important than some silly movie. And it had been a while since they were alone like this without Tyson or anyone else interrupting them.

Even though he was paying attention to the movie, he smirked at the angel sleeping in his lap, as he kept stroking her silky blond hair. Then he leaned leaned down and kissed the side of her face.

She heard the rolling credits faintly and sat up with a bit of a red mark on her face from laying on his lap. "It's over already?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he said looking at her, giving her a rare loving smile. "How was your nap dear?"

She blinked when she saw his mouth moving. Then she took out the ear plugs and asked him to repeat what he just said.

He brushed some of her bangs out of her face and asked once again, "How was your nap dear?"

"Oh it was relaxing," she smiled nervously and stood up waiting for him. She took both of their garbage and started going down the stairs while Kai followed her casually. Alek threw the trash into the nearby garbage can and waited for him to exit out of the doors. "So when is Tala going to be coming?

"Dunno," he shrugged.

"Oh before I forget, "she started. "Umm...I know I ask you a lot...but could I stay over at your place? I just...kinda don't want to go back to Tyson's place. They stay up till all hours playing video games and being loud."

"Yeah...that's fine," he said absentmindedly, thinking about what to do next. They walked out of the theater and her voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Okay," she blinked a bit. "Hey do you wanna go train?" She beamed at him as she placed her hands behind her back walking backwards in front of him. "We haven't trained together for a while. And I'm sure Dranzer and Black Dranzer wanna have a rematch."

"Nah...how about we go shopping?" he suggested, knowing how much she loved books. "You said you needed that new book right?"

"Nah...but they do have manga there so if you wanted we could go look around," she smiled brightly, wanting to check out the art books there as well.

"Sure," he replied, grabbing her hand and leading her to the book store.

"It's been a while since I've been to Borders...wonder if my membership card still works here," she said out. She glanced around and looked over seeing a cafe.

"They even built a cafe here. Wow," she said in awe. Then she blinked a bit getting overwhelmed with all the books.

"You want something to drink?" he offered, getting his wallet back out.

She waved her hand dismissively. "No I'm fine thanks. If I have anything else, I'll be in the bathroom all day. Did you wanna go look for a book at all? There's no need for me to bore you with my books. I could be here for a while," she laughed slightly glancing around a bit trying to find the art section.

"I'll just be roaming around okay?" he informed her in a hushed voice. Then he took one final look before he saw Alek run off. He went to the Dan Brown books, and found Angels and Demons, one he has not read yet. He took it off the shelf and went upstairs to the movies section of the store. He pulled out his cell phone and called a certain someone about a plan today.

* * *

_With Hilary and Tyson_

Tyson was driving his car to the park, with Hilary sitting in the passenger's seat.

They were going to meet up with Rei and Max. They were supposed to dress up tonight and were meeting up to get their costumes.

"There they are!" Hilary pointed out as she saw the two sitting casually at a bench near the sidewalk. Tyson nodded and carefully parked inbetween two cars right in front of them.

Hilary instantly jumped out of the car to greet them while Tyson got the neccesary items for them.

"There you guys are!" exclaimed Rei, as he had a starbucks in his hand.

"Did you get it?" piped Max as he was eating a chocolate fudge brownie.

"Yeah yeah we did, "smirked Tyson as he put the box and bag of goods on the bench. Then Rei examined them to make sure they looked almost authentic, and even had everything special for tonight.

"These look awesome!" he exclaimed, as he pulled out the outfit for him.

"It'll be so much fun tonight!" Max beamed as he pulled out one of the items.

Hilary pulled out hers and discovered that it had a short skirt. She stared at Tyson with an emotionless expression. "Tttttyyyyysssssooooonnnnnnnn," she said staring at him.

"Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeesssssss Hilary?" he asked innocently.

"What The Hell Is This?!" she screamed at him, showing him the short skirt.

"I have you know that the female uniform is a short skirt!" retaliated Tyson. "And besides Kiz-chan will wear one too"

Hilary's face was flustered with anger, but she decided, what was the point of getting mad over a simple thing like this. "Whatever. Do you guys know what to do?"

"Yup!" beamed both Rei and Max. "And the others know what to do too."

"This'll Be So AWESOME!!" exclaimed Tyson. "We'll be going now, see you guys later!"

Hilary bid them both goodbye as Rei and Max gathered their stuff and headed towards their own car.

"You think he'll ask her?" asked Max.

"Most definitely," smirked Rei.

* * *

_With Kizna and Brooklyn_

Kizna has hugging her new plushie penguin. She and her boyfriend just went to see half of the zoo and they stopped in front of a cart selling souvenirs. And he had offered to buy them both one and after much persuasion she gave in and chose her plushie penguin. Brooklyn himself was holding a plushie parrot.

They continued to walk hand in hand until she broke their atmosphere with her voice.

"You know...you don't have to spoil me," she said looking up at him, but to have a smirk back at her.

"I don't mind spoiling you. Someone has to anyway," he laughed softly. They continued walking and he soon took her to one of the cafes and looked at the food through the window. "They look so good huh?"

She just had to nod, seeing many desserts in front of her behind glass. "Yes they do...," she said blankly. Her eyes were on all of the desserts, she just wanted to eat them all.

"Hey why don't we get that?" he suggested, pointing to a rather large pastry through the glass. It looked like an eclair, except it was bigger and fatter and was split open on it's side so it resembled a hot dog bun. And inside were huge dollops of sweet mascaporne cheese inside. And it was drenched with lemon and raspberry icing on top. He had a rather large sweet tooth most likely larger than hers.

"Mmmmmm That Does Look Good! Why not?" she asked sweetly. "Maybe I should pay for this.." She offered, pullying her wallet out from her purse.

"Hey, I said this was _YOUR_ day. Don't worry about paying, I got this covered," he reassured, patting her on the head softly. He walked to the cashier and told him which pastry he wanted. Kizna stood close by looking at the trinkets in the cafe, but also thinking about why Brooklyn was suddenly spoiling her today.

Brooklyn watched as the cashier walked over and took it out of the glass counter and placed it in front of him, confirming that it was the correct one. He nodded and paid the cashier, then walked back to Kizna after grabbing two forks and napkins. "So where did you wish to sit?"

"Hmmmmm how about we sit there?" she suggested pointing to a patio table with an umbrella. It also had a good view of the birds a couple feet away, one of their favorite exhibits.

"Perfect," he smiled and walked over sitting down, placing the large sweet pastry in the middle of the table and handed her a fork. "This _is_ really relaxing." He smiled at her. He knew it had been quite a long time since they started seeing each other, 2 years to be precise.

The exotic birds soft squawking and chirping just simply added more to their relaxing atmosphere. The sky was still as clear as it was when the day started. The sun shining, but not too much down on them. And being surrounded by nature was just seemed surreal.

"Yeah...," she replied softly. Then she cut a piece of the yummy pastry, forking it and offering to him. "Say...Ahhhhhhh"

He blinked and opened his mouth a bit, feeling the pastry flavors enter his mouth and chewed with full contentment on his face. He took some on his own fork and helt it infront of her mouth as well with a soft smile.

She opened her mouth and felt the yummy sweet taste in her mouth and chewed on it as well. "Whow! It's so delicious! Nice choice Brooklyn-kun!" She forked another piece and offered it to him.

But he remained silent for a moment, causing her to grow concerned. She set her fork down and was about to ask him something, but he beat her to it.

"Hey um Kiz...I was just wondering...," he said shyly. He looked down blushing a bit slightly wondering if he should or shouldn't ask. "I know you're still young...but..." He cut off rethinking how he should word his words.

"Kyu?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. She placed her hand on his looking up at him reassuringly. "Brooklyn-kun? Is something wrong?"

Then as if right on cue, a white cockatoo flew over to them and landed on the table. But was odd was how there was a little velvet box tied around its neck.

"Awww how cute!" exclaimed Kizna, as she stared in awe at the beautiful white bird infront of them.

The white bird walked over to Brooklyn, and he took the box from the bird, with still a nervous look on his face. Then the bird flew away, as if it just finished its job.

"...I know you're still in school...but, I wouldn't ask this if I wasn't sure. Will...you marry me?..." he asked, the words slipping out knowing she was still young as he was. But he knew he wanted this no matter what. "I mean, you can finish school first, but just knowing you say yes or thinking about it is fine with me." He grew nervous and smiled at her slightly. Then she opened the black velvet box and inside was a silver ring with a three pear-shaped diamonds, the one in the middle obviously larger than the other two. It was simple, yet it left her utterly speechless.

Kizna sat in complete shock, with her hands covering her mouth, with tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this was actually happening and how amazing the ring had looked. "Oh my god...," she whispered, crying for a few minutes. "Yes...," she muttered through the tears.

"R-really?" he asked looking up with his face flush with embarrassment rather surprised by the sudden reaction.

She nodded through her tears. "Yes. I will Marry You!" she said indefinitely with a smile on her face.

He smiled lowering his gaze feeling relieved. He pulled out the ring from its box and slipped it on her finger. It fit her perfectly. "Perfect..." He nodded softly and picked at the pastry, practically speechless.

She was still crying tears of joy and just couldn't stop, especially now that she had her ring on. "I'm sorry...I'm just so happy," she cried burying her face into her hands.

"I didn't mean to make you cry!" he exclaimed worriedly. He got up and walked over standing her up and hugged her rubbing her back softly trying to calm her down.

She buried her face into his shirt, but pulled away to look up and smile at him, the tears finally stopping. "No...it's okay. I'm sooo happy! I always knew we were meant for each other, but now I know we really are meant to be together!" She wiped the rest of the tears and laid her head back against his chest. "Is this why you spoiled me so much today? So you can propose to me?"

He sighed and smiled faintly. "I'm so relieved...I thought I did something wrong and upset you..." He wiped a stray tear away from her face with his thumb and kissed her on the lips, softly bring her body in close to his.

She closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'This just can't get any better,' she thought softly.

* * *

_ With Alek and Kai_

Kai waited for the other line to pick up on his cellphone. He was roaming the aisles that were stocked with many movies ranging from classics to documentaries to just really bad movies. He finally heard the other line click.

"Hello?" replied the voice on the other line.

"It's me," Kai replied softly, so he wouldn't cause a ruckus in the store.

"Oh Hey Kai! How's she enjoying her day?" the voice asked curiously.

"Everything's going according to plan," smirked Kai. "She doesn't suspect a thing." He gently leaned against a shelf in the back. "You know where to meet us right?"

"Yeah I know what to do," scoffed the voice. "What about the others?"

"They're meeting us later at night," Kai replied simply.

"Just to tell ya man...," the voice said seriously. "You better not screw up..."

"Wouldn't count on that," he smirked as he hung up and looked through the aisles and found the movie that he was looking for.

Meanwhile, Alek got so engrossed in the manga that she was reading, that she just HAD to purchase the next three volumes of the series. With her books in hand, she stood up and started to walk to the counter, until she saw a book on display: a book about Phoenixes. She stared in awe at the book and pondered whether or not to purchase the book. But no sense in looking through it.

Kai already had his things in hand and went in search of Alek. When he didn't see her in the art and manga section, he walked through the aisles and aisles of books and finally found her staring at a book standing up towering over the other copies. It didn't surprise him that the book that she was gazing over was all about one of her favorite mythical beasts, the phoenix. He smirked at her trance-like state and chuckled mentally that she has yet felt his presence beside her. he quietly plucked the book out of her sight and eyed it with any surprise.

"Phoenixes huh?" he asked with a smirk.

She blinked a few times, coming out of her empty thoughts. She looked up around for a few seconds until she looked up and saw Kai looking down at her. She nodded slowly at his words, and couldn't help but falling under another trance from his gaze at her. She had to turn her gaze away before she became too engrossed in the depths of his eyes.

"Y-yeah...i was just ...I caught a glimpse of it, that's all," she replied softly to him with a smile, but felt a sudden shiver of fear almost running through her body. Would he mad she thought? Did he think that she was far too obsessive with phoenixes? Thousands of thoughts of worry ran through her head.

Kai looked at the book curiously, gazing at the intricate beautiful art of the winged beasts. Then he took the book and added it to his own pile, while plucking out Alek's mangas from her arms. Then he carefully strode over to the line in wait for the cash registers.

Alek simply stood there a little withdrawn, almost in a daze from her ongoing train of thought. But when she found her arms empty and Kai having a bigger pile than before in her arms, she took off after him.

"W-wait Kai! Hey! I wanted to pay for those...," her voice suddenly trailing off softly. "Kai...I'd feel horrible if you did.."

Kai didn't turn around when she caught up to him. When he was called over that was when he shifted his gaze over to her. "It's alright. Besides I feel like spoiling you today," he shrugged with a smirk plastered on his face. "And don't worry, you're not going to dent my bank account or my wallet." When the cashier finished scanning the books, he pulled out his credit card and charged for them and the books and receipt were place into a bag and was handed to Kai. Then he led Alek out the door, with his free hand intertwined with hers.

That whole time, Alek couldn't help but try to hold back the tears of frustration and empathy. No one ever would or could say that to her. Her whole life she felt like an empty shell with no love to fill her heart. Now it was filled with the love and compassion and it hit her nerves more than once. She walked at his side, staying close, but not too close so it would be invading his space. The back of her throat felt tight trying so hard to hold back the tears. She knew it wasn't just her, but the other part of her she held even more dear than life itself.

Kai noticed that Alek had her head down and looked like she was trying to hold something back. He also noticed that she was close to tears and wasn't getting enough air through her system. His hand rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth with his initials embroidered in the corner and handed it to her. "Here, you look like you need to let something out."

She waved her hand dismissively, signaling him that she didn't need it. "No, I'm alright. It's just hard getting used to this...that's all," she smiled reassuringly trying to think of something else clasping her necklace, that was given from her last love, close to her chest.

Kai faced her with a rare soft look on his face and reached his hand out to tilt her chin up to look him in the eye. Then he slowly leaned down, their lips barely grazing each other. With a soft whisper he murmured, "I love you Alek..." And their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss.

* * *

_With Hilary and Tyson_

Tyson and Hilary sat in his car watching a movie on the small screen of his tv. They set up where everyone were supposed to meet up, but they didn't want to sit there for about 2 hours with nothing to do. So they packed a small picnic to eat in his car as they watched their movie. They sat in their seats with their food set up right in the middle of them.

"Man...looking at all that food is making me hungry...," grumbled Tyson as he placed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. They were watching _No Reservations_, choice courtesy of Hilary.

"Everything makes you hungry Tyson," she said matter-of-factly, as she ate another milk-dud. "And plus we brought all this food just for you. So how can you NOT be hungry?"

He just shrugged, because he's answered this question several million times already. "I'm a growing boy. Now please hand me those nachos." Hilary sighed, not wanting to try and understand that mind of her boyfriend and passed him the nachos. Halfway through the movie, Hilary started inching closer and closer to Tyson, to feel the mood of the romance from the movie. Tyson obviously didn't object as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Unexpectedly, Hilary felt her head turn to her left and feel Tyson's strong lips on hers. She gasped in surprise, but instantly relaxed at his touch and leaned into him more. Tyson wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap and buried one of his hands in her brown threads. Hilary moaned softly, feeling the slight change in position, but didn't mind as she held his face in her hands.

Tyson gently opened her mouth with his and their mouths melded together into a passionate kiss. Their kiss was short lived as they had to pull away for air, but as soon as Hilary's lips pulled away, Tyson immediately started to kiss at her neck.

"Tyson...," Hilary moaned softly, as she tilted her head to side more, to give him more room. "We're supposed to be waiting..."

"But we can still have fun while we wait, " Tyson whispered, as he gently sucked at her skin. His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, while Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck and held his head close to her neck. He pulled away, to hear only a whimper of disappointment.

He only had to chuckle as he cupped her cheek. "We _are_ supposed to be waiting for them," he said softly, giving her lips a soft peck.

"Yeah but what are we gonna do until then?" she pouted as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, while he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Tyson replied with only a shrug. "We could just sit here and relax or watch another movie."

"No I wanna have fun," Hilary pouted as she started to kiss his lips and leave kiss trails along his jawline and down his neck.

"I swear...," Tyson sighed as he allowed Hilary to leave him breathless. "Thank god these windows are really dark."

* * *

_With Kizna and Brooklyn_

"You have a little whipped cream on your nose dear," Brooklyn smiled sweetly, as he reached over with a napkin and wiped it off her. "Such a messy girl"

Kizna couldn't help but giggle softly, feeling the white paper touch her nose. Then she looked up to see some crumbs at the corner of his mouth. She picked up the napkin and leaned over to wipe his mouth. "Look whose talking," she beamed at him, her hand still interlocked with his and her ring shining in the light.

He smiled softly as they finished the rest of the delectable pastry together and threw away their trash and stood beside her with his hand extended to her. "Ready to go to the butterfly sanctuary? I'm sure it's quite relaxing... I heard they have a large variety of them as well."

She nodded and stood up with her hand in his and walked down the path to the sanctuary.

He couldn't help but smile at the natural sounds of nature adding to their already peaceful and content atmosphere: the sound of the nearby birds, the soft gushes of the wind, the flowing of water from a nearby waterfall. He looked down to see her resting her head against his shoulder and to see a tranquil smile on her face. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and whisper into her ear "This is probably the best of my life yet."

Kizna responded by looking up at him and replying, "Me too love..." She felt him squeeze her head gently out of love and she couldn't help but do the same back. They finally reached the sanctuary, where it was nothing but lush green plants encased in a large green house, with the sun shining through the glass.

Brooklyn inhaled the scent of the nature around and just made him relax even more. The atmosphere just suited the moment; it was peaceful, secret, and most of all endearing...

While Brooklyn was in his own world, Kizna pulled him to the side to see all the butterflies fluttering around a small flower garden. The little wings seemed too beautiful and too pure to be real.

"Brooklyn-kun...they're so beautiful," she smiled brightly at him. "This place is beautiful."

"But your the most delicate and glamorous butterfly on the bunch," he smiled down at her, placing a curled finger under her chin warming the moment up.

She could feel her heart thump erratically in her rib cage and ready to burst out of her chest, the same feeling she felt when they first shared a kiss together. She immediately felt the red blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks, but she felt relaxed as always in his touch. She gently leaned into him, looking up at him with a dazed look and whispered his name, as though the butterflies took her voice and delivered it to him to hear as they fluttered around them.

He reached out and stroked her soft hair, feeling the gentle sunlight rays beam down from the clear glass, making the room feel more tranquil and complete. But what made it feel more complete was knowing she was there to cleanse the darkness of his sins. The darkness that he grown attached to for so many years and felt santified with his angel of light, that was what he would call her. He leaned down kissing her lightly on the lips, locking his arms around her securely.

She closed her eyes, when she felt his lips make contact with hers. She leaned more into his figure as she rested her hands against his chest and hoped that he wouldn't loosen her grip seeing that her body was turned to mush whenever he kissed her.

Time seemed to stop as they were left in their own world of romance, even though minutes were passing by and the need for air grew. He was the one to pull away, but held her closer to him. He gently stroked her hair as he cupped her cheek as he whispered softly, "Lets make the best of this day...It's still light after all."

She nodded softly, still in a daze but followed him as he lead her around the sanctuary pointing out the different species. Kizna couldn't help but look up at his content face and saw nothing but a smile.

"Brooklyn-kun?" she whispered to him. "Why did you choose today to propose?"

All he could do was look down at her with a smile. "Did you forget? Today's the day we first met, those few years ago," he smiled at her softly, placing a hand on her warm cheek and caressing it softly with his thumb. "And because on that day...I never realized it but I met my angel of light. During this whole time, you healed my sins that had risen from my darkness. You're so gentle, fragile, you could be broken so easily...and yet you refuse to be."

Kizna could only respond by placing her own hand over his, and looking up into his turquoise eyes. She tried so hard not to let the tears of joy run down her cheek. "And you showed me how to accept the darkness. You know I was always afraid of the dark, but when I met you, I felt so compelled to you, that I couldn't stay away from you. I don't want to be broken, because I want to give you an everlasting hope that can never die or waver. I want to be your hope forever." Finally the tears she was holding back finally fell.

He wiped her tears away with his fingers, hating seeing her cry even if they are tears of joy. "I never knew angels could cry," he chuckled softly before kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be with you forever, and then some. So don't cry, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

She smiled up at him. "I never knew devils can be so kind and loving," she whispered before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

This he couldn't help but laugh at. "Only few, only few," he smiled tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

* * *

_With Alek and Kai_

Alek clung to Kai as their lips continued to kiss. She knew what she wanted...and she was going to keep it no matter what. She wanted this happily ever ending with him forever. She couldn't help but let a few tears to fall, tears of finally being loved.

Kai wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him, while their kiss became fueled with more passion. Through their kiss, he could feel her happiness flowing to him, and he was glad. He was actually wanted by someone who would love him as long as the flames of their passion would burn brightly in their hearts.

Their kiss was short lived as he pulled away, but continued to leave kisses from her mouth to her ear, leaving her breathless.

"Kai...," she murmured softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What is it love?" he asked softly, as he kissed her tears away.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, a blush on her face. She rarely expressed her feelings, but only to Kai does she pour her soul to him. The only one who could understand him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. Those three words always made his day brighter.

"We should get back to your place," she smiled as she pulled away. "Before I end up making this into some stupid drama movie." This caused Kai to let out a whole hearted chuckle.

"Well it would be our drama movie wouldn't it?" he chuckled giving her head a playful knock. "And you're right. It is getting a bit dark. It's almost 5 o' clock." He pulled out his cell phone to confirm himself and he was right.

"Unfortunately...,"Kai dragging the word on. "We have to pick up a hitchhiker." They walked to his car from the store, with the shopping bag around his arm.

"A hitchhiker?" Alek questioned, looking up at him. "Who?"

"Let's just say Tala was at it again," he sighed. "At a bar, with several shots of vodka. So we're going to go pick him up." They reached the car and Kai unlocked it with his key and got into the driver's seat while Alek got back into the passenger. He set the shopping bag near her feet to let her look through her books while he drove.

"You don't mind picking him up?" he asked as he pulled out of his spot and made his way toward the street.

"No," she sighed. "But leave it to Tala to get drunk on a Saturday at 5 pm already. He's in town for a few hours and gets drunk. I still don't know how he's the same guy in the stadium and the same guy outside."

He chuckled and sped down the street in his black camero. Alek fiddled with the cd player and the cd compartment and stuck in Linkin Park into the machine.

"Which bar is he at?" she asked, turning the volume down.

"It should be the one a few blocks from here," he reckoned as he checked his GPS system. They saw the black building on the right and Kai easily swerved into a spot right in front.

"Stay here" he ordered. "I'm going to go in and attempt to drag him out." She nodded and continued to read her books as he walked out and into the bar.

He saw Tala sitting at the bar flirting with one of the girls behind the bar.

"C'mon...you and me and a movie?" he mused to her. "You know you wanna get to know me and maybe I can get to know you." He jumped slightly when he felt someone grip his shoulder.

"Flirting again Tala?" Kai questioned, shaking his head at him.

"Hey, I'm not lucky like you, Brooklyn, and Tyson," Tala retorted back at him. "I only agreed to do this for you because you're my best friend and a bottle of vodka is in it for me."

"Yes yes," Kai said, almost regretting promising him the vodka.

"But what took you! I've been sitting here for an hour!" Tala complained. "You and Alek didn't do anything naughty did you...?" The answer he received was a punch to the arm.

"No matter how many years go by, you'll always be the same pervert...," Kai grumbled.

Tala chuckled and pulled out a small black item in his pocket. "Please do not lose this..." he warned. "It took me FOREVER to find this for you."

Kai smirked in thanks at him as he took the velvet object and stuck it into his own pocket.

"Thanks. And you have to trust me more," Kai said smugly. "Now act naturally drunk." He took Tala's arm and slung it over his shoulder to make it look like Tala got hit pretty bad with the alcohol.

"Being drunk is practically my second job!" he declared to Kai and practically the whole bar. The whole bar raised their mugs of alcohol in agreement. Kai had to laugh and then started to drag him out the door with Tala's head down and swaying a bit. He even added the sound effects of moaning from obvious alcohol consumption.  
Alek's head went up after hearing the door open and seeing Kai and a sloshed Tala. She put her phoenix book down and instantly got up to open the back door for them.

"Alek, open the door now," he grumbled. He took a fake whiff of Tala's breath. "God How Much DId You Drink!"

"Hey beautiful..."his slurred voice directed at Kai. "Didn't know you had muscles...But it'll do. Hic. Hic. Hic...dude..."

"My god you're so drunk," Alek teased as Kai let him fall into the back seat.

"He's going to be out for a while," noted Kai. He slammed the door shut and went over to the driver's seat as Alek got back in.

"His breath stinks...," Alek's nose wrinkling from the smell. She rummaged through the glove department for some breath mints. "Let's pick up some breath mints on the way."

"I have some at home don't worry," reassured Kai. Then he let the back windows down slightly. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and went back to her book.

Then Kai drove off onto the road. Alek didn't notice that the number of cars on the road started to diminish.

* * *

_With Hilary and Tyson_

Tyson reached over to his ringing cellphone on the headboard. He checked caller ID and saw that it was Rei calling.

"Hello?" Tyson answered. "Yeah Hilary and I've been waiting here for like hours."

"You two haven't been doing anything bad have you?" questioned Rei.

"If you consider sitting here and watching movies bad, then yes," answered Tyson.

"Well we're going to go pick up Brooklyn and Kizna now. So you two just stay put," ordered Rei.

"Will do," he replied then hung up. He let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Rei didn't catch on to what was really happening. He was on top of a lying Hilary, his leg's on either side of hers. His shirt lay on the floor next to hers.

"Awww poo," whined Hilary. She sat up while Tyson did the same. She settled herself in his lap in the backseat.

"You lied..." she nagged, poking his bare chest. He responded with a soft kiss on her lips.

"You wanted him to find out?" he asked with fake disbelief. She giggled and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want to play too, but we have to do this for Kai okay?"

She nodded disappointingly and grabbed his shirt and put it on for him. "Your abs will never cease to amaze me you know," she giggled. She buttoned it up and fixed it so it didn't appear to have any wrinkles.

He grabbed her shirt and put it on her. "And your bod'...god Hils...," his voice full of yearning. He buttoned hers up as well while at the same time leaving kisses up her torso until they reached her lips.

"We better sit in the front now," suggested Tyson as he crawled up to the driver's seat. He extended a hand to Hilary, who gratefully took it, and pulled her up to the passenger seat.

"Do you know how to work these things Tyson?" asked Hilary as she pointed to the fancy radio system.

"Yup," boasted Tyson. "I watch Cops all the time." Hilary stared at him with an unfathomable look.

"You're joking right?" She did not want to pay for damages if this thing got wrecked.

"Nope," he said oh-so-proudly. Then he opened the door and stuck a light on top of his car.

"You're not serious about putting that up too are you?" she groaned loudly. She thought dressing up was a bit far, but now with all the props...that guy must want it to be super authentic.

Tyson replied with a shrug.

"Might as well go all out with this," he said with a smirk. He turned on the radio system and relaxed in his chair.

"I could kill for some donuts now."

"You're even acting the part!" scolded Hilary. This sent her boyfriend into a fit of laughter.

* * *

_With Kizna and Brooklyn_

Brooklyn led Kizna through the sanctuary along the path, pointing out the different species of butterflies out to her. She would stare in awe of the beauty of each one. On their walk, he would sneak a kiss or two - not that she minded. They eventually settled on a bench, their hands intertwined, staring at the setting sun beyond the glass structure.

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She responded with a smile back up at him.

"We should probably head out," he stated, while looking at his watch. It read 6:30 pm.

She nodded and stood up with him.

"We should head out," she said reluctantly. She didn't want to leave now. Then she looked at her own watch and realized that they had to get going. "We Have To Go Meet The Others!" Her smile wide on her face. She grabbed his hand and started to run with him out of the zoo and ran to the parking lot to see a car waiting for them.

Rei and Max sat there lounging around with their feet up on the headboard. The car was a real police car with the familiar black and white and siren. They both heard quick footsteps rushing towards them and they looked up to see an excited couple.

"There you two are," greeted Rei, as he got his feet off the dashboard. He had his hair into a low ponytail rather than his typical wrap. His police officer costume was blue with black pants. He had yellow colored buttons and the familiar yellow badge. He even had the equipment of a police officer: hand cuffs, gun holster and gun, pepper spray, baton, flashlight, and radio. And to top it off he had the distinguishable hat. "We were wondering if we had to go out and search for you two like real officers."

He unlocked the door and Max opened it for them. Kizna and Brooklyn quickly got in and buckled themselves.

"You guys like our outfits?" grinned Max as he showed off his badge to them. He had the same outfit as Rei's and looked just as convincing as Rei.

"Very nice," complimented Kizna.

"What took you two so long?" Rei questioned as he started to drive away from the zoo.

"We had a few things to take care of," smirked Brooklyn. "Let's just hurry and do this thing."

Rei and Max laughed as they sped away to the remote area where they would meet up with the others.

"Your outfits are in that duffel bag on the floor there," he noted to the two in the back. Kizna felt the floor and found the black duffel bag and it revealed a matching guy's uniform and a girl's one. She handed the boy uniform to her boyfriend.

He nodded his thanks at her and shrugged off his white jacket and pulled the officer jacket over his yellow shirt. Then he unzipped his jeans and whipped them off quickly to be replaced by the cool fabric of the uniform pants. He knew that his girlfriend wouldn't look at him, and his suspicion was confirmed when he looked up to see her looking in the other direction with an adorable blush on her face. The item to complete the look was the hat which he placed on his head, trying to get his usual messy hair in order.

When Kizna heard he was finished, she whipped her head around to only blush even more. He looked so much more authoritive than Rei and Max, while still keeping his handsome looks.

"How do I look?" his voice interrupting her thoughts.

"Like a real officer," she giggled. She pulled out her own costume and it revealed a button up shirt and an extremely short skirt. The blush kept rising up from her neck, judging by the current situation. "Ummmmm Rei? How am I supposed to change into THIS?" I showed him the short skirt that was for me. Obviously a Tyson choice.

"We knew Tyson would choose that," laughed Rei. "We brought a blanket for you to change behind." Max reached behind and pulled out a large blanket and threw it at Brooklyn.

"You can hold it up fro her. Don't worry we won't look," grinned Max.

Brooklyn smiled and held it up infront of her so that she could properly change without her being defiled. "Go ahead and change. I'll close my eyes," he reassured with a chuckle. Then leaned in to peck her cheek.

The stupid blush wouldn't go away from her cheeks, but she smiled - thankful that she had a respectable boyfriend, or rather fiancé. She pulled the uniform shirt to her and buttoned it over her pink and white spaghetti strap top. With another glance towards Brooklyn, to make sure he wasn't looking, she quickly slipped her jeans off and pulled the short skirt up.

"So how long do you think Kai will take?" Brooklyn's voice directed towards Max and Rei.

"I have no idea," dismissed Rei. "Max, give Kai a call and see if he picked up the drunk"

Max nodded and whipped out his green phone and called Kai.

* * *

_With Alek and Kai_

"What I've Dooooonnnnnneeeeeee," sang Alek. She was singing along with the CD. Kai and her were still driving home while Tala was busy snoozing away in the back. Every now and then, they heard him mumble some incoherent words.

Kai kept his eyes on the road when he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" answered Kai.

"Hey, we just picked up Kizna and Brooklyn," piped Max. "We're driving toward's the site now."

"Okay good," replied Kai. "So we're meeting you guys tomorrow right?"

"Yeah yeah. See ya in a few minutes," grinned Max. He knew that Kai had to fake just a random phone call so that Alek wouldn't get suspicious of anything going on later.

"Night Max...," he said dismissively, like any other conversation he had with Max.

"What was that about?" inquired Alek, as she looked up from her book.

"Just Max, going over some plans with me," replied Kai, as he turned onto an empty street. "Apparently the guys want us to have some more guy bonding."

"How much more guy bonding can you get?" Alek asked with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "For God Sakes, you guys just played World of Warcraft for 2 days just 2 weeks ago!"

"Hey, not my idea," Kai stated coolly. "And you should put your book away. It's too dark for you to read now."

"Why should I listen to you?" argued Alek. She enjoyed arguing with Kai, even though neither of them backed down.

"Not my fault if you end up wearing dorky glasses later," he said with a knowing smirk.

Alek gave a pout and set her book back into the shopping bag. She stared out the window into the growing dark night, letting Linkin Park fill their silence.

* * *

_With Rei, Max, Kizna, and Brooklyn_

"Okay, I'm done," noted Kizna. She didn't mind the top portion of the uniform, the equipment belt quite snazzy, and the fake badge shined proudly above her chest pocket. Her only problem was constantly pulling the skirt down so that her panties wouldn't show. She took the hat and placed it into her lap and pulled out a hair tie. She started to braid her hair - to make it seem police-like. But she couldn't get all the strands together.

"Brooklyn-kun," she called. "Can you help me tie my hair please?"

He gave a soft chuckle and folded the blanket and set it back into the duffel bag. Then took the hair tie that fit snug on her wrist and tucked in any loose strands. With a snap, the hair tie was in place. His arm sneaked around her waist to grab the hat and placed it on her head.

"Now you're a real officer of the law," he chuckled patting her head.

"Alright, we're all set and suited up," confirmed Rei. "And phase 1 is complete as confirmed by Max. Begin Phase 2..."

"Get ready you guys, cause here we go!" warned Max.

Rei sped off down the empty street.

* * *

_With Hilary and Tyson_

"Is everyone ready? Over." Tyson asked into the radio system.

"Roger that Officer Granger. Keep an eye out," chuckled the voice on the other line. "I hear tonight's gonna get pretty dangerous."

"Copy That Officer Tate. We'll stand at our post. Over." Tyson replied, putting the receiver back into place. "Now just sit tight Hils. But be on your guard."

"Right Right, " agreed Hilary. She checked herself in the mirror to make sure that most of her hair was kept under her hat. They both had undone their seatbelts, so getting out was much easier.

"Kai better not mess this one up," grumbled Tyson, pulling his police officer hat over his eyes.

"He won't. He's way too cool for that," admired Hilary.

* * *

_With Alek and Kai_

Kai noted how empty the street was and started to speed up. His car was hitting 85 miles per hour down the street. Luckily no pedestrians or cars in the way. Just a nice empty road to speed down.

Alek immediately acknowledged the fact that the trees were suddenly becoming blurs and the light posts were becoming blurs as well. She turned her head to look at the speedometer and realized how fast they were going.

"Ummm Kai, maybe you should slow down a little...," Alek said nervously. "I mean, Tala's still drunk and I don't think we want him drunk even more."

* * *

_With the Rei, Max, Kizna, and Brooklyn_

"Officer Granger...," Rei's voice talking to the radio piece. "I believe we have a speed demon in the streets. Keep your eyes out. And block the street after he has past you."

"Roger that Officer Kon. Over," replied Tyson.

Rei immediately turned on the siren lights and alarm, trailing several yards behind a familiar black camero.

* * *

_With Alek and Kai_

Alek assumed Kai would slow down the car, but her suggestion made him just go faster.

He smiled evilly as he pressed the pedal down even more. His black car sped through the streets, disregarding the stop signs and stoplights. "You know Alek...speeding is fun..."

She blinked at him and noted how the speedometer wasn't decelerating at all.

"W-whoa!!" yelped Alek, as she gripped the door handle. "K-Kai! Slow Down! You're going WAY too fast!!" She tried reasoning with him, thinking this was a little odd, even for him. Her voice didn't hide the growing fear in her system. Praying to God, seemed like a good idea when you didn't want to be a part of a camero pretzel.

* * *

_With Rei, Max, Kizna, and Brooklyn_

"Man Kai sure can get reckless," chuckled Brooklyn. "Are you nervous?" His question directed towards Kizna. She clung onto the handle above her head for dear life, as if she was in the car with Kai.

"A l-little," she admitted, smiling nervously at him. Watching a high speed chase was one thing, but being part of it was another. You get that sudden adrenaline rush and you have no clue whether you get from being scared or from the thrill of speeding.

A vehicle hidden in the bushes saw a black streak flash past them.

"Officer Kon, I believe I have found our demon. We will block off the road once you and your team has passed our check point," Tyson's voice speaking through the speaker in Rei's car.

"Copy that," agreed Rei. "Sky Team, be sure to keep an eye on our demon. We Do Not Want To Lose Him!"

"Roger that," responded another voice on the radio. With a click from the other line, a helicopter took to the skies, with a spotlight pointed towards the road.

"Wow we even got a real helicopter!" exclaimed Max as he stuck his head out to get a good look at the flying vehicle.

"Hey Get Back Into The Car!" barked Rei. He grabbed the back of Max's collar and dragged him back into the car. Max couldn't help but laugh at his own recklessness.

"You're head might get decapitated if you do that!" exclaimed Rei.

"Oh C'mon, What could happen?" Max asked dismissively. Then a black streak went past them a few minutes later. "O-oh...,"stuttered Max with a face of shock and fear.

"Just drive Rei " Max said in a whisper. This caused Rei, Kizna, and Brooklyn to break out into laughter

Rei picked up the radio receiver and with a click, his voice resonated into the mic.

"We have a chase in pursuit. Sky team please give us the spotlight. I believe the car is black and quite possibly extremely fast."

"Understood," was all that was heard. Rei's foot immediately stepped on the gas and turned on one of the switches. Red blaring lights could be heard from outside.

* * *

_With Alek and Kai_

Kai glared into his rear view mirror and saw the police after them.

"Well well...didn't expect the police to catch on so soon," venom laced into his voice. He immediately took the steering wheel and turned it side to side quickly, causing the car to swivel like a snake. The skid marks could be heard and smelt from outside.

"Holy Shit Kai! Stop The Car!" Alek yelled frantically into his ear. Her hands were latched onto her door. Then she heard the sirens from behind.

"Oh My God...IT'S THE POLICE!" Alek's voice a shriek now. Her face in pure horror. "You Have A Lawyer For This You Know!"

"Oh screw Tala...I think I'm going to throw up...," her voice evident of her sudden carsickness.

"Fuck that, I don't need a lawyer," answered Kai's cocky voice. He stopped swiveling when he realized he needed his tires more now. He continued the road in a straight line until he had brake hard.

In front of him was a police car infront of a blocked road. The helicopter had the spotlight directly above the car.

"Driver You Are Under Arrest!" rang the speaker from the helicopter.

Kai mentally cursed to himself and refused to get out of the car.

"So stupid...," Kai muttered under his breath.

He stared into the rearview and saw the red blinking lights coming closer to his car.

* * *

_It all comes together_

Rei was the first to step out with his gun out and armed. "Driver You Are Under Arrest! We Will Take You And Whoever Is In The Car Down To The Station!"

"You are ordered to remain in your car until further notice," ordered Max.

"NOW GUNS ARE INVOLVED?!" screamed Alek. "HAVE YOU CRACKED?!" Surprisingly, her voice still didn't wake Tala up. She shook Kai rather violently, hoping to snap him out of this "cracked" state of mind. Kai remained unfazed through Alek's frantic bout.

"Sir! STEP OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" shouted Kizna, her gun still poised and ready to shoot.

"There's No Escape, So You Might As Well Listen To Her," Rei stated matter of factly.

Kai reluctantly got out of the car and faced all the officers, all the guns pointed at him.

"Purt Your Hands Behind Your Head So That We May See Them!" barked Max.

Kai answered his order by lifting his hands up and letting out an annoyed sigh. He cocked his head to the side in annoyance to add to his frustration.

"Passenger! Get Out Of The Car As Well!" Brooklyn's gun now aimed toward Alek. "Is There Anyone Else In The Car?!"

"Uhhhh," her voice trailed off, as her mind was trying to register exactly what was happening. She got out of the car, still without an answer for the officer.

"..I wanted to be on tv..but not like this," she sobbed sadly. She held her hands up as the police ordered.

"There is no one else in the car," Kai answered for Alek. "It's just Me and Her."

"Alright...here goes...," Rei murmured. "Driver! Walk Towards The Police Vehicle! Do You Understand?!"

"Yes...," Kai breathed out impatiently. His gravel beneath his shoes shuffled as he made his way towards the car.

"Sir Halt!" barked Max.

Kai obeyed and stopped in his tracks, just a foot away from the back of his car.

"Passenger! Put Your Hands Up To Your Head As Well! And You Are To Walk Backwards Towards the Police Vehicle Too! Walk Until You Are Ordered To Halt!" Kizna's voice aimed towards a still shaken-up Alek.

"O-okay," she stuttered, as she put her hands behind her head. She made a great effort of walking backwards without falling backwards or tripping.

"Passenger Halt!" Kizna ordered Alek once more.

"Passenger! Turn And Face The Driver!" Brooklyn's voice now taking control.

"Driver! Turn And Face The Passenger!" commanded Rei.

Kai and Alek quickly followed orders. Kai's stoic and cool expression met with Alek's frantic and shocked one.

"Okay...don't the people normally drop on the floor and the officers frisk them first?" Alek asked frantically.

Cricket. Cricket.

"For Weapons Or Drugs Or Anything?!" she screamed at the officers.

"Just Don't Ask Questions And Obey Us!" shouted Hilary from the front.

"Driver! Take Two Steps Towards The Passenger!" Max ordered Kai.

1 step...2 step...

Kai was now only a foot away from Alek.

"Now Drop Your Arms!" another command from Max.

Kai obeyed and his arms fell at his sides.

"Driver!!" shouted Rei. "THis Is Your Last and FINAL Command! So You Better Not Fuck This One Up!"

Kai responded with a nod.

"DRIVER...

PROPOSE.

TO.

THE PASSENGER!!"

Kai slipped out a small black velvet box from his pocket and got on one knee in front of Alek. He held the box in front of him and popped the top open and showed her the ring.

"Alek, will you marry me?" he said with simply in his voice.

"What The Fuck?!" she exclaimed, now totally lost. "What Kind Of Arrest Is THIS?!" Her arms fell at her sides and her eyes glanced around her surroundings, trying to make heads-or-tails of what was REALLY going on.

"Passenger! Answer His Question!" shouted Kizna and Brooklyn.

"Alek...,will you marry me?" Kai's voice now with more sincerity.

After a few moments she finally nodded. "Y-yes...," she finally answered. She blinked a few times and smiled at him, completely disregarding the police around them.

"Yes?" Kai asked just to make sure. He reached out and took her hand in his.

She nodded again and tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly. "Of Course I Will!" she sobbed loudly with joy. The tears fell down her face freely and onto Kai's shirt. He reached up and wiped a few away from her eyes.

Rei smirked and made a gesture to all the officers to approach the happy couple.

All of the officers pointed their guns towards the two when they were within a foot of the couple.

"You two are under arrest," Rei said simply, his gun pointed at Kai.

"Ummmm okay seriously what is going on?" Alek questioned, tightening her hold on Kai.

"You're Under Arrest!" Hilary yelped at her.

"I'm not an idiot..."Alek murmured annoyed.

"Shoot At Will! You Two Are Under Arrest," ordered Rei.

Gunshots could be heard in the distance, but it wasn't bullets that were shot. Instead, confetti and string were covering Kai and Alek instead of bullets lodged in their chests.

"For Falling With Each Other!" beamed Rei. He pulled off the hat, to reveal his identity to Alek.

"We sure Fooled You Alek!" grinned Max, as he tilted his hap up with his gun.

"YAY! Alek-san!!" piped Kizna as she ran over and hugged Alek.

"This was quite an interesting proposal," noted Brooklyn as a grin covered his face. Then he pulled Kizna into a hug. "But congrats."

"Woo!!" exclaimed Hilary, as she threw her hat up in the air and hugs Tyson.

"Let's Go Out And Celebrate!"shouted Tyson.

"YES!! I CAUGHT IT ALL ON TAPE!" screamed a voice from the back of Kai's car. Everyone looked to see a non-drunk Tala with a video camera in his hand. He hopped out of the car and ran over to congratulate his best friend. Then he looked up to see the helicopter prepare to land. "Ahhh here they come now."

The helicopter not too far, but not too close as well. The propellers were still going when a group of people jumped out of the helicopter. They turned out to be the Blitzkrieg/Demolition Boys. They all went up to give their congratulations to their favorite blond girl.

Kai pulled Alek and himself up from the ground, to properly take in the congratulations.

"Ummmm," Alek simply stood there dumbfounded and scratched her head.

"Congratulations Alek!" began Tala. "You're probably wondering about this right? Well Kai wanted to propose to you for quite some time, but of course he needed it to be different. So we came up with this whole car chase scheme. We were all acting, even me the drunk!"

"We really didn't mean to scare you," apologized Rei. "But Kai promised us that he would give cut down the training by two hours each day for a month."

"We only wanted to make it look really real!" grinned Max. "And it's fun dressing up like the police."

"It's so hard trying to keep this a secret too," smiled Kizna.

"But we did," smirked Brooklyn.

"Sorry for the scare love," Kai's voice full of sincerity. "I really did want this to be memorable to the both of us and our friends. Forgive me?"

"Yeah of course...,"assured Alek. "But first..."

Her fist made contact with Tala's head. Now a red bump formed on the side of his head.

"You're Not Drunk!" she raged at him. "You Booze Hound!"

"I'm getting this on tape too...,"guaranteed Ian. He had Tala's video camera in his hand.

"U-um...Alek. Is that really necessary?" speculated Brooklyn, unsure whether to stop Alek or not.

"We need Tala," Kizna said with a sweatdrop. "He's probably going to be Kai's best man."

"Oh Yeah!" announced Rei. "Shouldn't you two tell us something as well?" He looked at both Kizna and Brooklyn, both started to blush slightly.

"Oh. Um...well...," Brooklyn stuttered as he tipped his hat down to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"...SHE'S PREGNANT?!" Alek cried loudly, her eyes widen with shock, her finger pointing at the both of them.

"And the drama builds...,"reported Ian, the camera now at the blushing couple.

"W-what?! That's Not The Case!" the blush on Kizna's face getting redder.

"Ummmmmm," interrupted Max, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of his face. "I highly doubt they got that far..."

"Oh...," Alek realized the sudden uncomfortableness between the two.

"Uhhh...well..,"began Brooklyn. "...I sorta proposed today too." Kizna took off the glove on her left hand and showed everyone her new ring.

"AWWW!!" cried Alek. She went up and hugged Kizna, well rather tackled her. Once she got off she started to jump up and down in excitement. "I'm so happy for you!! I think I'm going to cry!"

Kizna responded with a smile back at her. "Thank you Alek-san! And I'm happy for you and Kai-kun!"

"Great Job Kai, Brooklyn!..."grinned Tyson. Then he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a familiar black velvet box. "It's my turn now."

He turned to face Hilary and got down on one knee and opened the box infront of her. "Hilary...I Love You. Will You Mar-" Before Tyson could even finish, Hilary had already said her answer by squealing loudly and tackled him to the ground.

"YES YES YEEESSS!!" her voice screaming at the top of her lungs. Tyson chuckled and kissed her cheek and slipped her ring on her finger. The ring was a platinum band with a heart-shaped diamond in the middle with two pink round sapphire stones on either side of the heart. He always knew she had a love for pink.

Alek and Kai simply stared in shock at the sudden proposal that only took about 2 minutes.

"Yay Hilary-san!" exclaimed Kizna, as she clapped her hands together in joy.

"Finally you did it old buddy," laughed Max as he gave Tyson a pat on the back.

"Oh, before I forget,"murmured Kai. He took Alek's hand and slipped her ring onto her left ring finger. "Forgot in all the chaos. It looks perfect on you." It was a gold band with two pear-shaped blue sapphires on either side of an oval shaped diamond.

Alek simply gazed at her ring, bringing it closer for her to examine. "...I never thought in my whole life...I'd be getting married," she sniffled with a small smile.

"We lost her to the dark side," lamented Ian. "No more laser tag with her now."

"My Baby sister...she's Getting Married!!" bawled Spencer, as he picked Ian up and cried loudly.

"I'm not your teddy bear...,"groaned Ian as he tried to escape his bear hold.

"What a looooong day...confusingly long...," Alek complained while Kai kissed her cheek. "You just had to go with a flashy style didn't you?" She shook her head in annoyance.

"Maybe we should all go home," suggested Brooklyn. "We all had a long day."

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Rei. "You guys can party, but I need to get home."

"Let's get back to the hotel!" demanded Ian. "I want more of those waffles they serve..."

"..You would you waffle-fiend," remarked Brian. "Have a pleasant night guys." As he made his way back to the helicopter

Spencer picked Ian up again and started bawling in happiness.

"C'mon Maxie! Lets Get You, Me, And Hils Go Out And Celebrate!" cried Tyson. "Lets go over to TGI Fridays!"

"I'm In!" agreed Max.

"I might as well go," sighed Hilary. "Knowing you two, you'll get drunk and will need a designated driver."

"Later you guys!" Tyson called loudly as he, Hilary, and Max made their way to their car. Rei followed obviously because he needed a ride.

"Hey Kai, can you drive me and Kiz home?" asked Brooklyn, wrapping an arm around his tired fiancée's shoulder.

"Yeah that's fine. Kiz's place?" Kai wanted to confirm as he led them to his car.

Brooklyn nodded as Kizna yawned softly.

Alek smiled as Brooklyn helped Kizna into the back of the car and buckled her in. She closed the door and got into the passenger's seat while Kai was in the driver's seat. Yury took the seat directly behind Kai and couldn't wait to go get his deserved vodka.

"You guys buckled in?" questioned Kai, as he turned on the ignition. Everyone nodded and Kai soon drove off into the night with the others behind.

* * *

**_Later_**

_With Kizna and Brooklyn_

Brooklyn carefully carried her into her apartment and into the bedroom. Kizna fell asleep during the ride home, with her head leaning against his shoulder.

"Kizna...," Brooklyn whispered softly to wake her up. "Get changed for bed."

She woke up drowsily and nodded as she grabbed her pj's and made her way to the bathroom. He smiled and rumaged through his drawer for a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt. (AN: Brooklyn comes over and stays the night, so he has his own drawer in her dresser). When he was finished changing, he sat on the edge of her bed until she was done so that he can go brush his teeth and wash his face.

Kizna walked out of the bathroom in a daze with her pink pajamas on and her hair in a ponytail.

"Your turn," she yawned softly. He chuckled and walked past her, after patting her head.

He only took 5 minutes and when he left the bathroom, he saw his love already curled up on her queen-size bed. He smiled softly and got under the covers and pulled her close to his chest, not wanting her to get cold.

She instantly knew she was close to him when she smelled his peppermint scent. She opened her brown eyes drowsily to look up into his turquoise ones.

"Brooklyn...," she murmured softly.

"Yese love?" he answered back before kissing her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered softly to him.

He smiled and gave her a quick peck. Then looked into her eyes while stroking her soft hair. "I can't wait for us to spend our whole lives together." She nodded back at him and then let out another yawn.

"Someone needs to sleep," noted Brooklyn. "Go to sleep, I'm right here."

Kizna nodded and pulled her left hand up so that they could both see. "I truly love my ring."

"I'm glad you that you do," smirked Brooklyn. "Now go to sleep." She smiled at him before closing her eyes and entering her dreams.

"I love you too," he whispered softly to her before going to sleep himself.

* * *

_With Alek and Kai_

Alek walked into Kai's mansion with a yawn. Kai and Tala soon followed her inside after taking off their shoes and putting on slippers. Tala instantly went to Kai's large couch and plopped down on it. Kai checked his phone for the time to see it read 10:00 pm. He had a meeting to go to tomorrow and mentally groaned, not wanting to go to those pointless meetings.

"Hey Kai?" Alek said softly. "Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Huh?" Kai's thoughts being interrupted. "Oh. Yeah go ahead. You know where they are." He then went to his special cabinet to pull out a bottle of vodka for Tala.

"Here's my end of the bargain," stated Kai. He also set down a clear shot glass as well.

"Thank you my good man," thanked Tala as he popped the cork. "Ahhhhhh the love of my country."

She nodded and walked upstairs to his room and rummaged through his closet and found the one. Kai's black long-sleeved silk shirt. It brought her the most comfort and smelled like Kai the most. She slipped off her red tank top to replace it with her make shift pajamas. She walked over to his dresser and pulled out her personal drawer for her stays here. She grabbed some shorts and slipped them on after taking off her black pants.

She walked into the bathroom and placed her beyblade on the counter. She stared at the reflection in front of her from the mirror.

"My heart's still in a panic," she noted as she placed her hand over her heart. "Why must he be so dramatic..."

She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her hair. Kai still hadn't come up yet. She stared into the mirror again, holding her precious black beyblade in her hand.

"Well Black Dranzer, now we can both have company and NOT drive each other insane," she smiled down at it. The bit chip shined at her once. She started to put her personal items away until she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and a chin now resting on her shoulder.

She smiled once she saw who it was in the mirror. She leaned back against his chest and rested her hands on his arms.

"What were you talking about?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh just talking to Black Dranzer," she smiled back at him. She turned around in his arms to lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips. "...I've been thinking..."

"About what?" Kai asked curiously, his brow quirking up.

"Well uhhhh," Alek took a moment to think of how to say it. "What would you say about a kid?" Her voice shook with nervousness.

"You're already thinking about children?" Kai asked incredulously. "Aren't you thinking about it too soon Alek?"

"Well...maybe later on then," she said, trying to hide the disappointment. "It doesn't matter to me. Just wondering what you thought about it."

He leaned in to kiss her forehead, before answering her.

"I'd be more than happy to be a father. I'm only willing if you're _willing_,"he said slyly at her. "That's why we have honeymoons"

She laughed at his tone. "Is that why honeymoons were invented? To have children early?"

This was Kai's turn to laugh. They finished getting ready for bed and slipped under the covers.

Alek extended her hand up in the air, admiring her ring once more.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I know," Kai replied before kissing her passionately.

* * *

_With Tyson, Max, and Hilary_

"Buffalo Wings?" asked a waiter balancing a large tray on his hand.

"Oh those are mine," called Max. The waiter nodded and set down the delicious plate infront of him.

"The zucchini?" the waiter asked as he held a plate of fried zuchini.

"That's mine," Hilary replied happily. She was given her plate too.

"And the nachos," the waiter held a large plate of a mountain of nachos.

"Right here," grinned Tyson. His eyes directly on the nachos.

"Okay, I'll come back and check on you guys later," the waiter smiled and walked away to check on the other tables.

"To the proposal!" Max exclaimed as he held up his glass of fruit punch.

"Cheers," Tyson smiled as held up his glass of dr. pepper.

"Alright!" Hilary piped happily as she clinked their glasses with her glass of coke.

All three them arrived at TGI Fridays around 11, the restaurant would close around 1, so they had enough time to party.

"So what's it like being engaged you two?" Max asked happily as he ripped a piece of the buffalo wings.

"It feels sort of surreal," Hilary smiled at him. "I don't think I'll ever take this ring off." She raised her hand and saw it shimmer in the light.

"When I saw that, I knew you would love it," Tyson grinned as he kissed her cheek.

"But how did you find such a ring?" Hilary asked curiously taking a bite of her zucchini.

"Easy, I went with Kai and Brooklyn and we all found rings together," Tyson smirked scarfing down his nachos. "We guys need guys to survive shopping."

"You're pathetic," she sighed. "But I love you."

"I know you do," he said, trying to keep the food in his mouth.

"I didn't think you were man enough to keep a pink ring in your pocket," teased Max.

"Small price to pay for her smile," shrugged Tyson.

"Well we better enjoy tonight for you two's happiness!" Max grinned as he continued to munch down his wings. Tyson and Hilary followed suit with their own platters of food.

"Oh god I hope we have super good food at our wedding Hilary," Tyson smiled as he continued to force the platter of nachos down his throat.

"Haven't you heard of bride's choice?" Hilary giggled loudly.

"Bride...I like the sound of that," smiled Tyson. "Which means I'm going to be a groom."

"Now this is the next big question, not for you two, but for Kai, Alek, Brooklyn, and Kizna as well," began Max.

"When will the wedding be and when do you guys start planning?"

**-Finis-**

_My my that is a very important question Max-kun! Well this part one of the whole beyblade love trilogy! The next one that is to be expected is the wedding planning. Can you guys guess what type of weddings our three couples will have? I really hoped you guys enjoyed it because Alek and I certainly enjoyed rping this with each other!_

_And sorry if you guys spot any mistakes or spelling mistakes. And as for August Rush being in theaters, well I initially started working on this story last year, and it was a different movie. But because it's this year, I changed the movie to August Rush, in hopes of having this done around like March. But damn school kept me down D. But oh well sorry if my poor english is a hindrance to your reading._

_ I hope you guys will be patient enough for me to put up the next part of the Love story especially since school is so close to being over!_

**_Au Revoir Mes Amis!_**


End file.
